


You Cuss Like A Fucking Sailor

by Ruby_the_fangirl1221



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Happy, Ice Skating, Kissing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_the_fangirl1221/pseuds/Ruby_the_fangirl1221
Summary: While Yuuri and Victor are out on a date, Yuri Plisetsky and (Y/n) find themselves in an empty rink. With the amount of privacy, Yuri doesn't bother to hold back his endless stream of colorful language.Annoyed by his foul mouth, (Y/n) gives him a taste of his own medicine.





	You Cuss Like A Fucking Sailor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all! Another one-shot, but what did you expect? I hope you enjoy reading this comedic and fluffy Plisetsky x Reader as much as I enjoyed writing it! It really hit home since I myself am a frequent user of colorful words.. heh. 
> 
> Thanks,  
> Ruby_the_fangirl1221

**You Cuss Like A Fucking Sailor**

(2nd Person P.O.V)

   You wave to the happy couple as they drive out of the parking lot, Yuuri turning in his seat to smile at you before him and his husband disappeared around the corner. You giggled as you shook your head, smiling as you waddled your way back into the rink on your skates, still having to be carful as you balanced on the covered blades. You walked into the rink and shut the door, keeping out the warm summer air in place of the cold atmosphere of the rink that you personally preferred.

   The only sound that could be heard echoing off the walls was the scratching and gliding of one pair of skates that belonged to one boy you knew all too well. You turned to see the blonde Russian skating with a sour face as always. You rolled your eyes as you blew your bangs out of your face, making your way into the ice before removing the covers from your blades and pushing yourself off the barrier. 

   Now, you were no where near as good as all of your Grand Prix qualifiing friends, but you weren't clumsy on your skates. You could do a few triple jumps, courtesy of being taught by Yuuri and Victor who treated you like a little sister, and you could do some unique step sequences; but skating was more of a huge hobby for you than anything. 

   As you make your way across the ice, you gain a bit of speed, mentally preparing to preform a triple axel as your blades sliced through the ice. You glanced across the rink at the Russian, his gaze trained forward as he didn't acknowledge your presence in the slightest. It's like you didn't exist as he skated like he was in his own world. You shook your head as you took a breath, gaining a burst of speed before plunging the toe of your blade into the ice and pushing yourself up. You spun once, twice, and a third time before landing on the ice, though not as smoothly as you had hoped. 

   "Oof, s-shit.." you groaned after you crashed into the barrier wall. You sit up, rubbing your back and head as you push down the pain you had felt many times. You only bothered to look up when you heard a harsh scratching sound stop in front of you. Your eyes met with the sight of black skates, you follow the body up to the face as you blush slightly at the judgemental blue-green gaze. 

   "Psh, that was barely a triple axel. You need to put your foot down when you land, you'd think that would be common fucking sense." He hissed at you. You flinched slightly at the harshness of his words, frowning at his filthy language. If there was one thing that annoyed you about the boy you had a crush on, it was his choice of words. Sure, a little bit of cussing was good, but the way he used it was _excessive_. 

   "Sorry I'm not perfect," you retort as you attempt to stand up, leaning on the barrier for support as you find your balance back on the ice, putting your hands on your hips and glaring at the blonde, a slight blush on your cheeks. He may have been foul-mouthed, but he was still your crush. 

   "I didn't say you were, smart ass. I was going to give you some advice on how to fucking land!" He snaps, stepping closer to you as he glared daggers at you. 

   "Then give me your fucking advice!" You step towards him once, the both of you now very close, almost nose to nose as his expression changed from harsh to curious. 

   "Huh.. so you are capable of getting angry," he says with a smirk as he chuckles. You lean away, blushing slightly. 

   "What do you mean?" 

   "I've just never heard you cuss before," he shrugs before he turns and skates away. You huff as you follow him, ending up beside him as you both skated in sync. 

   "That doesn't mean I'm not fucking capable," you say as you smile slightly. Eyeing the Russian as he glanced at you with a small smirk. 

   "Woah, slow down there tiger, don't force yourself to be meaner than you actually are," he says reaching and poking you. You swat his hand away and he gives you an unconvinced glance. 

   "Says the boy who cusses like a fucking sailor," you smirk, picking up speed and skating in front of him, turning around and skating backwards to face him. He smirked at you as he stopped in his tracks, you stopping as well. 

   "What the fuck do you want, amateur?" He says, crossing his arms over his chest. 

   "I want you to give me the fucking advice you said you would asshole," you tap your blade into the ice. He huffs and rolls his eyes. 

   "Make me fucker." 

   "Excuse me?!" You glare at him softly. 

   "I said-" 

   "I heard what you said fuck face," you giggle at his shocked expression. He didn't really expect this from you at all. The quiet, pretty girl who skates around with headphones on, only taking them out to talk to Yuuri or Victor. So for him, this was a nice surprise. 

   "Looks like I'm not the only sailor around here," he says skating up to you and poking your nose. You swat his hand away and blushed deeply.

   "Don't fucking touch me!" 

   "Don't be all fucking cute and blush whenever I get close to you and I won't have a damn reason to!" He said, his own cheeks tinted pink, though yours were now on fire. He had called you cute, and you definitely didn't let that slip. 

   "C-Cute?"

   "Yes, you're fucking adorable. I have always thought so, what the fuck does it have to do with anything?" He said skating away from you again.

   "Fucking idiot." You scoffed as you started skating towards him, your mind set with one goal and your cheeks painted red. 

   "What now? Look, do you want the fucking advice or no- mmph?!" You cut him off by grabbing the collar of his skating team jacket and pulling him down to meet your lips with his. He was shocked at first, but melted into the gesture and kissing back after a moment of processing. 

   The kiss was surprisingly sweet for someone who acted so tough and mean. He was gentle with his actions as he brought his hands to rest on your hips. Yours ended up in his hair as you both moved in sync. He leaned back after a minute, pressing his forehead to yours and looking into your eyes. Both of your faces were flushed as his gaze held something of love, before his expression turned sour and he pushed you away. 

   "Fuck you! I didn't say you could kiss me!" He said, completely flustered. 

   "Oh yeah? Well fuck you too! I didn't say you could call me cute!" You glare as you spit the response back.

   "It was a fucking compliment!" 

   "So was the kiss!" You yell back as he growls and ceases his argument for a moment. You didn't realize you were breathing heavy and red faced until you both had stopped for a moment to think. 

   "Tch.. fuck you and your lips.." you heard him mumble before you looked up and rolled your eyes.

   "What is it this time shit face?" 

   "I liked the kiss, that's what bitch!" 

   "Fuck y- wait what?!" You stopped your useless retort in this game you two had started. You blinked at him in shock as he started to skate back towards you. 

   "I liked the fucking kiss! Open your ears you dumb fuck," he stopped a little too late as you tried to take a step back. His skate slipping from under him as he fell forwards and into you. 

   You both ended up on the ice, you lying under the young Russian as you blew your bangs from your face. 

   "This is your fucking fault," you said, grinning up at him like an idiot as he playfully glared at you. 

   "Shut the fuck up and let me kiss you again," he said leaning down close to you.

   "Fuck you, Yuri Plisetsky," you managed to mumble before his lips met yours again softly. He leaned away for a moment and pressed your forheads together once more.

   "Fuck you too, (Y/n) (L/n)."


End file.
